t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:RiverClan
Fernstar glanced once more at the cats whom surrounded the dead Thistleheart. She blinked a few small tears from her eyes before hopping atop RiverRock and yowling aloud, "All cats eld enough to swim and catch fish, gather here, with me, beneath RiverRock for a clan meeting!" Once she had finished, she waited. After a long moment of silence, she gave a small, kittish mew to herself as she gathered her bearings. She then began, "As I have said, it has been hard for the past few days." She paused, her gaze falling on Frozentime. She cleared all thoughts from her mind, giving her ears a irritable twitch. She continued, her voice wavering, "But, not all bad things have come along. We are going to let Frozentime stay with us...But only for another two sunhighs." She glanced around quickly, "Then, he will leave RiverClan and live life as a rogue." Her foresty green eyes caught onto Frostpaw and Echopaw. ~Fernstar ((NOTICE I DID NOT SAY DISMISSED) Birchseeker sat quietly at the entrance of the medicine cat's den, his tail neatly curled around his paws. Recently he had become one of RiverClan's cat, taking interest in the way he could be an asset to the clan. He had always cared for himself, and had been passionate of treating others around him. After the death of his mother, he never dared to let another cat die at his paws. Seeing that Fernstar had ordered for the tom to come over to his den, he did not. Birchseeker just sighed, and waited with whatever little patience he had for Frozentime. Taking the time being, he scanned the body of the tom's state, and at the moment he caught the sight of his skull wound, and as well as noticing the reaction of the heavyness in Frozentime's body, he did not sit by the entrance any longer. He quickly grabbed goldenrod, chamomile, and cobwebs. He decided that he would retreat for the poppy seeds shortly after treating the tom, if they were to be needed. As he dashed across the clearing and stood before Frozentime, he set his herbs down, and pushed the chamomile right beside his muzzle, "Eat these. They should soothe your mind, and give you strength." He found this perfect, for the fact that the wound at his skull might of probably damaged his sense of thought, and as well as let him gather strength to at least drag his body to his nest. Birchseeker quickly grabbed the goldenrod between his teeth, and chewed it carefully until it had become a poultice. Slowly, he let the poultice drop onto his skull wound, and he spread it over. He grabbed the cobwebs and placed them on his head, using his paws to fix it carefully and press it well against the wound. With satisfaction, Birchseeker took a step back, and his furry white tail swayed in the air. He took notice of Fernstar's call to a meeting, and was disappointed to hear that for only two more days the tom could stay. Hopefully, he would have been healed by then. If he could, he'd dared to exit his clan by secret and help the exiled tom until healed, but he'd give a thought to it first. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 05:12, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ((Sorry I repeated it)) Icyclaw18 (talk) 16:32, July 15, 2014 (UTC) . Hello umm.... may I join Riverclan? ~ Featherpaw Echopaw brought Fernstar to mind, noticing her foresty eyes on her and Frostpaw. She walks over to Fernstar, she had forgotten that she wanted to talk! She waits close to the RiverRock (*thing What ever it is*) and looks back at Fernstar. Fernstar's gaze narrowed as she focused on the two. She yowled out once more, "I would like to announce that we have two new warriors among us, on this day." She waited for the meowing and mumbling to settle down. "Echopaw and Frostpaw, please step forward." She watched the two for a moment. ~Fernstar ((Featherpaw, you may. I need a description of your cat, though)) Echopaw looks in surprise at Fernstar, then at Frostpaw. She nods, stepping forward. Oh, woah! I'm finally getting to be a warrior! ''She meows in her head. She looks back up, her chest puffing out with pride, her head held high and her spine bent inwards, slighly though, trying to look presentable. She hadn't washed herself lately, and was quite embarassed.( OMG FEATHER???? IS DAT YOUY?F ADSKFJG ZOMG) May I join your clan as Dawnkit: a pale tan tabby she-cat with one left black paw and one brown right paw. She has soft aqua green eyes and has one black ring around each of her paws. She has a soft snow white muzzle, tail tip, and hind paws. From the tip of her tail, white rings form along her spine to the top of her head. Fernstar nodded to the two, seeing as they weren't expecting this so suddenly. She then spoke up once more, "Echopaw and Frostpaw. You both had great mentors who taught you all they know, and, based on what I have seen, you two are ready to recieve your warrior names. ''I, Fernstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Echopaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" She paused, waiting for a response. ~Fernstar ((Also, Dawnkit, you may, but please, make your description a bit shorter.))' ((Ferny, I think it's okay if it's that long. I mean, we need to know what the cats look like. Or maybe we are just used to short descriptions. Also, that's not Feather, Echo.)) Dapplestar(sc|Talk 04:12, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Frozentime looked up at Frostpaw. "Fine. You're clever for words, young one." The virilie would arise from his cramped placement in the terra as he stretched out his crimsoon-coated appendages, caudal raising in the sterile air surrounding him. Staring at the den placed by the outer wall in front of him, Frozen would go there and plop himself down on an empty residence. Troutjaw~|talk| 10:56, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Echopaw looked at Fernstar, hardly able to keep her tail still. It would be flying everywhere in happiness, but she kept it still. "I do." She meows, straining her voice not to shout anything out. She lets out a silent mew of pure happiness, her emerald green eyes shining like the gem-stone. I'm a light gray she-cat with dark gray stripes and white paws and white muzzle with ice blue eyes. ~ Featherpaw ''Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Echopaw, from this moment you will be known as Echonight. StarClan honors your spirit, your loyalty, and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan! ''Fernstar bellowed over the cats, a smile over her face as she spoke the new warrior's name. The cats around began to chant and cheer, "Echonight! Echonight! Echonight!" They cheered in unison. Fernstar then turned towards Frostpaw, "B''y the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Frostpaw, from this moment you will be known as Frostfoot. StarClan honors your cleverness and your wits, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan!" ''The same came from the cats'', "Frostfoot, Frostfoot, Frostfoot!". ''Fernstar waited for a moment longer before yowlingo nce again, "Dismissed." She bounded off of the rock. ~Fernstar ((Added you, Featherpaw.)) Echonight leaps up, chanting Frostfoot with all the other cats, dashing to Frostfoot, accidentaly knocking him over. "Whoops! Sorry, Frostpa- No, Frostfoot!" She squeaks, giving him a quick rasp to ear, bounding over to Fernstar. Giving her a lick on the shoulder. Words could not describe how happy she was! "I can't even tell you how happy you made me!!!!" She meows, overjoyed. ~EchoNIGHT <3 WHOO! ((Sorry i haven't responded much, my Internet wasn't working.)) -He can barely stand still, Joy flooded through him like waves, Stunned he replies "I can't....believe tth-att..", he barely felt Echonights push,He was ready too serve his clan better,"We're....waa-rriors noww" he says.Still stunned his sky blue eyes gleam in the bright sun, He wanted too shout it out 'I'm a warrior!!!' He rasped his tongue against her cheek, and whispers "I was always waiting for this moment", He smiled, he then ran up to Fernstar and licked her shoulder,"Thank you!"He knew he would remember this moment, He smiled-Frost''foot Fernstar turned to look at the newly named warriors. She dipped her head in respect, "Well, you both earned it. You fought bravely against the badgers." She smiled brightly towards the two. "Echonight, Frostfoot. Do not forget that you must stand vigil tonight." She nodded to the two, rolling back her shoulders, before leaning forward and touching her nose to each of theirs. ~Fernstar ((Aaa. My feet hurt so bad.) ((Hey Ferny, I applied to join Riverclan as Hunter, could you please check it out? I'm also the owner of Flameclaw btw.)) "Oh, right, sorry! I'll shut-up now." She snaps her jaws together, her lips (Cat lip things?) forming a tight a line. (Short roleplay. ;3;) ~Echonight Icyclaw padded up to Frostfoot to congratulate him on becoming a warrior. ~ icyclaw Fernstar chuckled slightly before letting out a purr along with a warm, rare smile. The RiverClan leader turned as she saw Icyclaw coming over, "Don't tempt them to talk, Icyclaw." She twitched her ear before turning back to Echonight, nodding her head slightly. ~Fernstar ((RiverClan doesn't require an application. You just ask, promise to be loyal, and give me a description.)) Can I still join? Dawnkit . . Icyclaw couldn't sleep so she padded out of the warriors den. She had almost forgotten that Echonight and Frostfoot were sitting vigil tonight so she tried to walk as quietly as she could. Once she got outside the camp she tried hunting. Right when she was about to head back to camp she picked up the scent of a mouse. She followed the scent of it and saw it munching on a seed. Suddenly she dropped into a crouch. Quietly, she placed each paw in front of another trying not to scare it away. Then when she got close enough she pounced on it. The mouse tried to escape but icyclaw quickly gave it a bite to the throat and it fell limp. She caried the mouse quietly back to camp and put it in the fresh-kill pile. She silently slipped back into the warriors den and closed her eyes. Soon she fell into deep sleep. ~ icyclaw ((Apologies for my inactivity.)) Quietheart smiled as the two were made warriors. It was just what RiverClan needed; more defense, more fresh-kill, and more strong warriors. "Congratulations, you two!" She mewed, swaying her tail, before making her way to the warrior's den. ═Quietheart .Echonight nods her thanks to Quietheart, before stepping closer to Frostfoot and the enterance to camp. ~Echo (( Oh, then I'm asking to join with: Hunter, former kittypet, strong, smart, loyal, curious, adventurous. ect. I'm asking to be a Apprentice.)) ((What does Hunter look like?)) Fernstar glanced around the camp, seeing as the two newly named warriors were at their vigil. She gave a twitch of her tail before padding towards her den. She went inside before yawning, stretchingh er sore limbs. She then curled up, ready for a good night's rest. ~Fernstar ((Dawnkit, it looked like you had asked to join ShadowClan, as well?)) ((Hunter is pure black tom with a left white paw, icy blue eyes, and deep scars all over his body that always remain crimson blood red.)) ((Yes, but I have changed my mind.))~Dawnkit ((And do you just want Hunter as the name? Also, Dawnkit, you're sure that RiverClan is the clan you wish to be a part of?)) ~Fernstar ((Yes, it is))~Dawnkit Ripplefrost was swept in a wave of dark water. The ice-cold liquid slammed on his ribcage. A strange stone pain slashed through his chest. Ripplefrost gaped in pain, opening his mouth to yowl. His lungs tightened in his ribcage, surpressing. All air left his body. Vision left his eyes, leaving him blind. Ripplefrost's body was paralized, his blood turning into ice. Every drop of warmth left his body. A surge of darkness slit through him. Ripplefrost's eyes shot open. He found himself in the RiverClan Warrior's den. Relief splashed through him. Just a vivid dream. Ripplefrost's fur was fluffed out and his claws were sunkun deep into his nest. He clenched his teeth. He was still shocked from his savage dream. Ripplefrost brought his tail over his paws, some warmth crawling over him. A wave of sleep went through him. ~Ripplefrost -He snapped his jaws together,"Whoops" he murmed, He dips his head in Thanks and bounds into his new den, As he lays down, he spots a queen in the nursery,He imagined the queen was Echonight, The beautiful tortishell cat, He shook his head if too clear it, It didn't work.He had always loved this lovely she-cat, Oh how much he wished they were together, He sighed, it had been a long and exciting day and he was exausted.He glanced one more time at Echonight and started too sleep-Frostfoot ((Yeah, his name will just be Hunter because he was a Kittypet that ran away alongside one of my Shadowclan chars: Flameclaw.)) "Frostfoot! We're on vigil!" Echonight whispers, stepping in front of him. "We're supposed to be silent and watch over the clan!" She mews quietly. She sighs, at her swollen belly. She had been this way for nearly two moons, and she would already be joining the queens den. (Frost, we already are together. xD) ~Echonight . Icyclaw smiled at hunter. She wanted to introduce herself to him but a part of her held her back. She was excited to have a new clan member though. She thought it was strange for an apprentice's name not end with paw but still she accepted him fully as part of the clan. She padded up to Fernstar and asked her if she needed icyclaw to do anything. She waited quietly for an answer. ~ icyclaw Fernstar shot awake as she heard Icyclaw speaking. She let out a long, drawn out yawn before purring, "Ah, Icyclaw." She paused, getting to her paws, stretching, "Um. Well for now, I'd like you to go out and hunt, if that's alright. And I will also want you to mentor a new apprentice we have. His name is Hunter. I will hold the ceremony soon." She dismissed the warrior. ~Fernstar (Is it morning... er..? If it is I can change my rp.) Ripplefrost awoke, he blinked, his eyes crusted with sleep. Sunlight poured from the den entrance. He huffed and lifted himself from his nest, shaking pieces of moss from his tangled fur. Ripplefrost walked wearily out of the den, sitting down to lap at his messy fur. He twisted around to lick at his fore-fore legs. He stopped when he realized about the dream. Ripplefrost shook his head, telling himself that it was just another pointless dream. ~Ripplefrost ---- (Yes, it is) Fernstar got up from her sozy, warm nest, and a shiver went down her spine. She squinted as the sunlight came over her eyes. She flexed her claws as she stretched. The RiverClan leader flicked her ears before padding out of the Leader's Den and into the camp of RiverClan. She sat down outside of her den, curling her messy tail around her paws. She gave a lazy blink of her foresty eyes. She glanced around, seeing as the cats of her clan were awakening for the day. ~Fernstar Ripplefrost grunted as he pulled himself to his legs. His eyes were fixed on the Fresh-kill pile until he noticed that Fernstar awoke. "Good morning, Fernstar." He greeted her as he padded past her, his tail tip curled. Ripplefrost reached the pile, and picked out a fish. He held it firmly in his jaws and sat down to eat it. ~Ripplefrost Fernstar dipped her head towards the senior warrior, "Morning, Ripplefrost." She gave him a warm smile as she got to her paws, following him to the pile. She gripped a small fish in her maw and padded back to her den entrance. She laid down, beginning to slowly eat. ~Fernstar ((wh o changed the RiverClan events..?)) Birchseeker opened his eyes. His usual quiet and dark dreams had been interrupted by the greenleaf's sunshine. He stood from his nest, and took a long stretch before taking a step outside of the medicine den. He padded over to greet his leader, but his mew had a little hint of anxiety as he did not exactly greet her at first, "May I have a word, Fernstar? Nightstorm yawns, walking through the camp. She would love to have an apprentice, but she thought it rude to ask. But she did it anyways. She was a pretty rude cat, after all. She walks to the enterance to Fernstar's den. "Fernstar, do we have any apprentices in the need of mentoring?" Her strangly gruff voice splitting the silence of the early morning. Her ash-grey eyes are slits, straining to see through the thick blanket of light that surrounded her. Black and grey-blue ears flicked to the sound of the rivers passing through rocks; cascading water through the grey rocks. woosh, splash, drop that is the song of the rivers. The babbling rivers whisper to her in an unknown language. Her ears sting from the deafening rush of the waters, and the distant silence. She stifles a yawn and streches her long front legs. "I belive we are in need of more warriors, and inturn that will boost our rate of kits. And that will create a steady flow of warriors and kits." She sits down, curling her amazingly fluffy and long tail around her paws. ~Nightstorm ((Shouldn't echonight be with the queens then?))=Flameberry ((I would appreciate it if my roleplay was not deleted, as well as other's.)) Dapplestar(sc|Talk 01:53, July 21, 2014 (UTC) -He stood up "Finally morning" he mumbled, He looked at the forest,"Better hunt", He started to go when he felt a wound on his side, He grimaced, The pain kept tugging at him, His head felt dizzy and his forehead was hot, He shook it off and wobbled toward the med den, He was nearly there when he felt he could not longer stand.He layed there like prey and panted on the soft grass-Frostfoot Fernstar turned to Nightstorm, "This will have to wait." She then craned her neck to look at Birchseeker, "Yes, yes. Come into my den, Birchseeker." She nodded her head, twitching her tail for Nightstorm to wait. She sat down in her den, waiting for the Medicine cat to join her. ~Fernstar ((Just sharing past information, Fern. Nightstorm earlier, cleared off a lot of content just for her to seem like she was there speaking to you before anybody else.. Just letting you know.)) Birchseeker padded inside her den, giving it a few glances as his eyes explore around. He is a very curious tom, but his questions remain to himself. Very observant he is as well. Birchseeker dipped his head politely at Fernstar in thanks. He did not take a seat, but instead stood. "Fernstar, I am aware Frozentime has a day left to stay. May he be able to take any sort of treatment before he leaves? I don't want his injuries to slow him out of our borders." He spoke calmly his last sentence to persuade her leader. He never meant it, but he knew how clan life worked. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 05:27, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ((Ahah, I can tell, now. Nightstoem, this is your first warning, I do not want you to do it again.)) Fernstar flicked her ears back, then towards the tom, "Yes, yes. That will be alright." The leader curled her bushy tail slightly, "Birchseeker, I also want you to go see Echonight. She has been seeming...Strange." She dismissed the medicine cat before emerging from her den once more, turning to Nightstoem, "Eh? What were you asking for?" ~Fernstar "Thank you, Fernstar." He gave her a small nod before turning towards the entrance, "Will do. Anything for RiverClan." He exclaimed with pride, white tail high in the air as he padded towards the entrance of the camp. He glanced around, and assumed the now made warriors must have made their way into the warriors den now. He made his way there, sniffing around and looking through the dim light, "Echonight?" Birchseeker(rc|Talk 06:06, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ((I'm going too be gone for 5 days, I'm going on a trip, Please do not fake my name in rps as i will talk too Fernstar.)) -He walked toward Echonight and looked at her Stomach, He licked her cheek,"Echonight......I Love You" He smiled, Pure love started too start in his heart, He paddled to the fresh-kill pile and carefully picked up a young but juicy vole.He nudged it to her "Here, you should eat this"-Frostfoot(rc) ((Echonight, I'll miss you, Tell me how the kits are when i get back, Love you, Bye.)) (( I'll miss you too))Echonight rasps her scratchy tongue over his ear. "I love you too." She news to him, a sweet grin passing over her face. She looks at Birchseeker. "Yes?" She mews, before lowering her muzzle to eat. Finishing it swiftly after receiving it. ~Echonight ((I didn't, actually. I had roleplayed here earlier, and someone else deleted it. I tried to put it back and didn't relize that I had done that. Dapple, know what I did before saying that. Fern, please spell my name right. At least once.)) Nightstorm sighs. "I was saying that I wished to have an apprentice, and inturn that will rpovide more warriors, and more mates, then we'll have more kits. And so on." She brings a forepaw to her lips, licking it and brushing over her head multiple times. ~NightstoRm ((Dapple thought about that, and it was simply a typo I hadn't seen, alright?)) Fernstar twitched her whiskers before shaking her head, "No, not at the moment." She shrugged, looking at Nightstorm, "But perhaps when Dawnkit becomes an apprentice? Perhaps. No promises, but maybe." She poofed up her fur, making her look larger, but also just making her look more fluffy and cuddly. ~Fernstar ((I have to admit, Nightstorm, I did judge too quickly, but I still have a right to speak my mind, and what I think to Fernstar. I told her on a chatzy room that she did not have to give you a warning too quickly, or something like it. Your warning should be off now, but I am just stating what seemed the truth.)) Birchseeker watched with amusement at the fast rate the she-cat ate. He took a step inside of the warriors den, and he started sniffing the air. He padded forth and smelled the pelt of the she-cat, pacing around her in circles. He pressed a paw on her belly, and let out a small purr of congratulations, "I believe you have to move into the nursery now, Echonight." Birchseeker(rc|Talk 18:30, July 21, 2014 (UTC) .